bosshavenrpfandomcom-20200214-history
Manafezt
A manafezt spirit-like demon which can take up an element if nessercery. They love to eat humans and elves and have no emotion. Depending on there size and strengh, they are determined by 'levels', level zero being the lowest and level 5 being the highest. They tend to hunt in groups. They're crys seem to be that like a giant wasp, they're mouth is massive due to there emotion, and they sometimes make a wail, like a banshee. Manafezt Patri'xhautol is the alleged head of the Manafezt race, although it Yaen who excersises control of them; it is not known how much power Patri has over the other Manafezt but if he is capable of control a majority it could spell diasaster for Yaens armies. Level 0 'Child' The weakest of the Manafezt, and quite uncommon. The Level 0 is the first stage of a manafezt, and usually the quickest to evolve only needing to eat a couple of mice to get to level 1. There strengh averages a normal human ten year old; weak. They have a pink coloured body and are rarely seen in battle. Level 1 'Footsoldier' The level 1 Manafezt is probably the most common manafezt along with level 2. They are the bulk of the army, averageing the strengh of a footsoldier. They must eat several healthy humans or other humaniods to get to level 2. There body seems to be that of a blue neon colour. Level 2 'Warrior' The level 2 is very much like the level 1 Manafezt, but more bulky and stronger. They often have to eat many humaniods to get to level three. These seem to be the main units of the elite groups of manafezt, being in missions such as hunting and eating important people. They are a deep purple colour. Level 3 'Frenzy' The level 3 frenzy is a battle-hungry expert. They are the major elites of the army, being relativly rare. They can attack very fast compared to other manafezt, having an even stronger musclear body this Manafezt is a fearfull one to behold. They have to absorb other lower level manafezt to evolve to level 4. They have a blood red and neon pink coloured body. Level 4 'Phantom' The level 4 Phantom has a sword-like hand, which is as hard as granite. They have a yellow tinted coloured body and often act as body guards for people such as Yaen or guards of locations. They are sometimes seen in battle as commanders and the like. They are extremely strong, adapting abilitys from all of its previous evolutions. They need vast numbers of humaniods to evolve, ranging from a hundred to five hundred. Level 5 'Champion' The level 5 is the final-known stage of the Manafezt, they can range from any amount of strenghs and weaknesses depending on how successfull there past was. Manafezt Patri'xhautol is the only level 5 Manafezt seen so far. There colour is usually the colour they had most success in. It should be noted that Level 5 Manafezt are capable (or at least Patri is) of emotion to some degree. Normally this is limited to far more pleasure/distress in a select few of emotions (Patri goes into a state of extasy when torturing someone).